Escape
by Love-is-my-calling
Summary: Today no one can tell me what to do. Today I can run and no one can stop me. Today I will get out of here. Today I will not come back. Today I will leave her, but I'm not sure it's the right thing to do. Anisoka.


**Title- Escape**

**Summary- Today no one can tell me what to do. Today I can run and no one can stop me. Today I will get out of here. Today I will not come back. Today I will leave her, but I'm not sure it's the right thing to do. Anisoka.**

**Author-Love-Is-My-Calling**

**Before reading you may want to play 'Innocent' by Taylor swift instrumental while reading gives it fits well with this story.**

**Anakin's point of view.**

My lips slowly relax as she leaves the room. I'm still on the bed. Her lightsaber is beside me. I trace it with my finger. This is wrong. So wrong. I don't belong here. I feel sick. Her and I touched places on each other we should never touch.

If Obi-wan ever found out he'd be so disappointed. Upset that that the child he raised was so nasty. I was nasty. I let her touch me like I was some kind of prostitute. I could hear him now. His arms crossed on his chest, saying 'Oh Anakin' like when I was a teenager. I haven't talked to him since I left with Ahsoka.

Ahsoka. She wasn't a teenager either anymore. She was twenty-one. She was grown up. She loved me. I don't want her to love me. She shouldn't love me she should love Lux.

Oh Lux. What will he say when he finds out. When he finds out I sleep with his wife. He'll be angry. Padme will be angry.

Or will she be sad. She and I ended our relationship a while ago. After the miscarriage. Oh such a sad, sad, sad word. I didn't cry. I didn't know the baby. Padme didn't either but she cried. That made me confused. Shouldn't I cry too? It was mine. But not one tear slid down my face. We grew distant. Small talk. No kissing. And no touching. Absolutely no touching. She was too scared to make something so precious and lose it. I was too.

Ahsoka stepped in and took her place. And then we ran. The night was filled with giggles and whispers. Alcohol swimming through us. Her mouth tasted like whisky. Her dark lips kissing mine and my body. And I loved it. I hadn't had someone touch me like that in months. I will not lie. I felt no regret until today.

Today is different. I woke up and she was getting ready to talk to Palpatine, giving me time to think. We're usually always together. Talking about different thing. But not today. I can't take it much longer. All of this guilt is crashing down on me.

I want Padme.

I want Obi-wan to tell me things will work out.

And last I want Ahsoka to understand. Understand why I have to leave. Why I have to leave her.

I can feel myself tremble as I'm getting dressed. I sit on the couch in our apartment for a while. I feel tears prick my eyes. I blink them back.

I need to get out now. I can't keep doing this to myself, and her. It's hurting us both. I've just been avoided it. She was my backup plan. She was too sweet of a girl for me to continue to do that to her.

I get up and I leave. The door is closed shut behind me. And I take off. Running as fast as I could.

Today no one can tell me what to do. Today I can run and no one can stop me. Today I will get out of here. Today I will not come back. Today I will leave her, but I'm not sure it's the right thing to do.

She was the one who caught me as a fell. Who put my heart back together. I mentally stopped myself. I can't stay here. I had to go. I had to leave now before she fells me leave.

_Anakin_

Too late.

_Anakin where are you going? _

I don't answer and raise my mind shields up high.

_Anakin!_

She's getting afraid. I ignore it.

_Don't leave me. Anakin please!_

I stop. She wants me here. I like it here. But I can't. I'm hurting myself and her. And together we're destroying each other. My innocence has been gone for as long a I could remember. But I will not be the reason she losses hers.

_I'm sorry_

It's all I say. And I leave. I run away from her. I run away from what could have been. I run away from what will never be.

I escape.

**What do you all think? Do you all thing I should make this into a full story?** **If so what do you all want to see in it? Be sure to read my other stories. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
